Aimer n'est jamais facile à conjuguer
by Neii-chan
Summary: Bah... Je suis nulle dans les résumés, mais j'peux vous dire que c'est un U.A, ça respire la yaoi, et que j'espère que vous aimerez... Résumé de m****, sorry


**Hi every body ! Alors j'ai décidé de peupler un peu plus la partie des fics Pandora Hearts, et plus particulièrement, la partie yaoi 8) C'est vrai quoi... J'en vois pas beaucoup ici moi /SBAAMM/**

**Donc, les parings: OzXGil; BreakXSharon et d'autres que vous découvrirez au fil de l'histoire si vous la lisez u_u**

**Crédits: rien à moi, heureusement pour eux ...huhu~ **

**Rating: K+ pour le moment, mais lemon à venir.**

**Biip...Biip...Biip...**

Oh mon dieu... Quel est ce son horrible qui vient torturer mes oreilles de si bon matin ? Après quelques secondes de réflexions, je me rappelle enfin le nom de l'objet de torture qui hurlait maintenant depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Ronchonnant plus que jamais, je m'extirpais de mes couvertures chaudes, posant mes pieds nus sur le parquet, qui me fit frissonner. Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire froid ! En même temps, pas étonnant, vu le peu de vêtements que j'avais sur moi, c'est à dire, un malheureux bas de pyjama... M'enfin, là, je devais éteindre ce foutu réveil avant de devenir dingue ! Je bondis sur l'objet qui tyrannisait mes tympans et abattis mon poing sur le pauvre réveil, qui se tut instantanément. Je jetai un vague coup d'oeil à l'horloge, avant de piquer un sprint dans la salle de bain. Oh mon dieu... J'avais quasiment une demie heure de retard ! J'en connaissais qui allaient encore se payer de ma tête ! Rah ! Foutus élèves, ils pourraient quand même me montrer un peu plus de respect, parce que si je me rends au lycée tous les jours, c'était pour eux. Moi, tout ce que j'étais censé leur apprendre, je m'en foutais, je connaissais déjà mon sujet... Alors qu'eux, ils ont quand même un examen en fin d'année... Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien moi, mais toujours est-il que j'ai un boulot qui me permet de subvenir à mes besoins. Brefouille...

Deux secondes plus tard, j'arrive dans la salle de bain, complètement essoufflé. Je me pose devant le miroir et m'observe d'un œil sceptique. Mes cheveux bruns ondulés sont tout ce qu'il y avait de plus décoiffés, pour mon plus grand malheur. Il fallait absolument que je les coiffe, sinon, mes élèves ''adorés'' allaient me faire remarquer que ma chevelure ressemblait plus à un balais ou un truc dans le genre qu'autre chose. Quand je disais ''élèves'', cela concernait surtout un élève en particulier, un blondinet de neuf ans mon cadet, c'est à dire, un ado' âgé de 15 ans qui m'en faisait voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Ce blondinet répondait au doux nom de Oz Vessalisus. Ce gamin à gueule d'ange était en fait un véritable démon, tyrannisant tout son entourage, et plus particulièrement son prof' principal, en d'autres mots: moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir... Il était tellement... Je me gifle mentalement: ce n'est pas le moment de s'égarer ! Je me saisis précipitamment de mon peigne, et entrepris de dompter mes mèches en bataille. Cette tâche ardue (il fallait l'avouer) me retint dix minutes de mon planning hyperserrer. Oui, là j'étais vraiment en retard. Je ressortis de la salle de bain en enfilant mon pantalon noir, cherchant du regard le reste de mes vêtements. Bon, ma chemise était là, sur le dossier du fauteuil qui se trouvait en face de la télé. Je recouvrais mon torse nu jusqu'à maintenant du tissus blanc un peu froissé, sans cesser de chercher ma cravate noire. Je passais en coup de vent dans ma petite cuisine, et en ressortis après avoir mis une tartine de pain à griller que je mangerais sur la route. Je retrouvais ma cravate sous mon lit. Oh, me voilà enfin habillé, prêt à partir ! J'étais à peu près dans les temps... Je mis la clef dans la serrure quand je me rendis compte que quelque chose clochait. En effet, en baissant les yeux vers mes pieds, je constatais que je n'avais pas de chaussures... Je restais quelques secondes immobiles, avant de me ruer un peu partout dans mon appart', en quête d'une paire de chaussures. Après un quart d'heure de recherche intensive, je finis par les trouver, et les enfiler en un temps record.

Je descendis rapidement les escaliers, manquant de me casser la figure. Super journée... J'avais raté mon bus, j'étais méga en retard... Et j'entendais d'ici les rires moqueurs de Break, qui allait encore me ''taquiner'' parce que j'étais ''incapable de lire l'heure''. Rah... Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, les portes du lycée étaient fermées... J'étais vraiment à la bourre. Souplement, j'escaladais les grilles, sous le regard réprobateur du concierge, que j'ignorais royalement. Namého... J'avais du boulot moi ! Une fois dans la cours, j'entendis un rire moqueur que je connaissais très bien.

_''Ahahahahaha ! Le prof' Nightray est arrivé ! C'est pas trop tôt !''_

Raaah... Encore Oz... Je levais la tête vers lui et lui lançais un regard dépité, habitué par ces remarques acerbes. D'habitude, il était plus ''méchant''... Peut-être qu'il avait un p'tit coup de fatigue aujourd'hui, ou du moins, je l'espérais. Silencieusement, je rentrais dans le bâtiment, rassemblant tout mon courage.

**Désolée pour ce prologue de m****, je me rattraperais au prochain chapitre, promis !**


End file.
